Ears Plain and Simple
by BaranoShiko
Summary: Mimi comes back from America for a visit, and she brings GIFTS!


Summary – Mimi just came back from America, and she's brought GIFTS for the gang!

This is set in the years following the defeat of ... not remembering the name ... err ... the last guy the Digidestined of Adventure/1st Season defeat, you know the guy on the big gold box thingy? Yeah, him. But this set before Daisuke, Miyako, Iori or Ken come into the picture. Mimi just came back from America for a visit, so the gang decides to have a picnic, the boys leave and come back or are just late in getting there or something, and that's where the story starts.

Disclaimer - Don't own the nice Digimon characters.

* * *

Ears. Plain and Simple.

* * *

It took the boys a minute to figure out what was different with the girls. They didn't seem different, not at first glance anyway. Then again the three were huddled together on the picnic blanket whispering back and forth. From where the five boys stood nothing was out of the ordinary, until Mimi looked up.

Mimi waved to the silent group. "Hey guys! We got everything set out!" As one the boys blinked once, twice, three times just to make sure they weren't seeing things. They weren't, Mimi still had white cat ears pocking out from under her pink locks.

Sora and Hikari had glanced up as well, and Jyou started to back away when he realized that both sported cat ears as well. Sora's were a deep red-brown, and looked quite at home on her red head of hair. Hikari's were a light cream color with black tips, something slightly ironic for the child of Light.

Shock fell over the males. Mimi and Hikari … and _**SORA**_ had cat ears. Mimi wasn't a stretch to understand; neither was Hikari … But _**SORA**_?! Something wasn't right in the world.

When the girls realized the boys weren't going to come any nearer for the moment they turned to each other. Mimi grinned at the other two, and held up five more cat ears. Hikari squealed at the sight and promptly grabbed two. Mimi looked at Sora, who was wearing an expression that clearly stated 'hell-no-you-got-me-in-them-isn't-that-enough?' Mimi stuck her tongue out at the red head and tossed the pair of grey ears into her lap before turning back to Hikari.

As one the two girls were off the blanket and running towards the boys. Yamato and Takeru were smart enough to back up so the others were between them and the ears.

Koushirou and Jyou had brown ears on their heads before they could raise a finger. In desperation they looked towards Sora. The girl just shrugged and mouthed 'Don't even try'. Jyou let out a sigh as he and the Child of Knowledge joined Sora on the picnic blanket.

Having rid themselves of two sets of ears, Mimi and Hikari turned their sights on the three remaining boys. Mimi ran to Takeru, ripped off his hat and settled a black pair of ears onto his head.

Hikari pounced on her older brother. After a minute of trying to get the ears over his hair, she gave up settling for placing the ears on the top of his mass of hair.

Now only Yamato stood without ears. Hikari and Mimi pouted slightly when they realized they didn't have any more ears with them. Taichi looked around for a moment, not liking the fact that Yamato would get out of wearing cat ears. His eyes alighted on the grey ears sitting in Sora's lap. Jogging over to the redhead he grinned. "Mind terribly if I take those Sora?"

Already knowing what Taichi planned. Sora's eyes twinkled. "You think you can do it?"

Taichi shot her a wide smirk over his shoulder. "Have I ever given up?"

Koushirou, Jyou, Takeru (who had joined them) and Sora shared a look. Koushirou sighed. "Unfortunately, that would be a NO."

The other three snickered at Taichi's affronted look, then at his sarcastic reply. "Gee, Izzy, I'm glad to know I can always count on you."

Koushirou shook his head and replied, equally sarcastic. "Of course, the rest of us just _**LOVE**_ getting dragged along behind your hair brained schemes."

Sora gave a bark of laughter. "Careful Izzy! You're making Tai sound like the evil genius he's not!"

The four on the picnic blanket let out peals of laughter as Taichi stalked away. The bushy haired teen grumbled to himself, with his arms folded over his chest in a rather childish way.

Coming level with the three members of the Chosen Children who were not laughing at his expense, Taichi shot another glare back at the blanket. "You better be glad my sister's here Yamato, 'cause otherwise Takeru would be a pile of guts along with those other three traitors." To complete the indignation he was feeling Taichi blew a loud raspberry in the blankets direction. This only spawned comments about his immaturity, and more laughter.

Taichi sulkily turned back to the other three. Mimi and Hikari were looking at him with raised eyebrows, still annoyed that they didn't have any ears for Yamato. Yamato was shooting Taichi full of death glares for threatening his brother. The fact that he wasn't jumping on Taichi to beat him into the ground can easily be explained by the fact that the two girls were between them, and he didn't fancy passing them for fear of getting ears forced onto his head.

Hikari pouted at her brother. "Nii-saaaaaaaan. We don't have any ears for Yamatooooooo."

Taichi blinked at her, before remembering that he'd snatched the ears Mimi had tossed at Sora. He chuckled as he held them up. "I do."

Mimi and Hikari squealed as Yamato paled before glaring at Taichi. "You wouldn't dare, Yagami."

"I think I would." Taichi began advancing on the blonde holding the ears in front of him. For every step Taichi took foreword, Yamato took one back. This continued for a minute until Taichi had Yamato backed up against a tree.

As soon as he realized he couldn't go any further back, Yamato darted to the side. Unfortunately for him, Taichi had anticipated this, and moved with him. Using the speed he'd picked up from soccer, Taichi caught Yamato and shoved the grey ears into the perfectly styled blonde hair.

Holding Yamato at arms length, Taichi examined his work. "There. All done. That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Yamato glared at the brunet. His hands reached up to rip the ears off, but Taichi wouldn't let him. "Nuh-uh. The rest of us are wearing them, you can too."

Still holding the blonde's hands, Taichi dragged him back to the blanket and the ready and waiting food. Throughout the meal Taichi, Mimi and Hikari kept a close eye on the others to make sure the ears remained in place. Soon enough, the ears were forgotten.

When Yamato got home, his father's first question to him was 'why was he wearing grey ears?' Yamato swore to kill Taichi the next day at school.

* * *

Aren't they cuuuuuuuuuute:gets whacked over the head:

Ahem ... so anyway, let me know what you think by reviewing.

Thanks so much!


End file.
